Beyond's Love To L
by Bella Hamasaki
Summary: Inilah cerita gaje dari author goblok dan tak berguna. Kalau mau baca silakan, tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa.


Di hari libur yang tidak cerah ini, author goblok, gaje, nan labil tengah membuat fic yang merupakan copy-an dirinya sendiri. Entah ada ombak dari mana (rumah author kan gak deket laut), tiba-tiba author dapat ide nulis fic ini. Sebenarnya idenya cuma bagian awalnya, jadi bagian tengah dan akhirnya ngasal aja. Yang ada di otak author langsung aja author ketik, tanpa tedeng aling aling. Ya sudahlah, terserah Anda mau baca atau tidak.

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba 'n Takeshi Obata. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.

Warning! Cerita ini mengandung OOC-ness, gajeness, dll; yang berakhiran –ness.

Beyond menatap L nanar. Ia tak bisa berbicara. Mulutnya terkunci, padahal hatinya tidak.

"Beyond-kun, kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu? Aku agak risih," kata sekaligus tanya L.

Beyond tidak menjawab. Mulutnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Beyond-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya L mulai khawatir.

Beyond hanya diam.

"L, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia dulu. Kupikir ia sakit dan butuh istirahat," usul seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, Light.

'Bodoh, aku tidak sakit dan butuh istirahat, tauk!' teriak Beyond dalam hati.

"Hm… ya sudahlah. Beyond-kun, kita tinggalkan kau dulu, ya. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggil kami," ujar L. Light menggandeng tangan L dan mengajaknya keluar dari kamar Beyond. Tinggallah Beyond sendirian di ruangan itu.

Hati Beyond memanas. Dirinya merasa terbakar. Ia sakit hati, karena yang menggandeng tangan L itu Light, bukan dirinya.

Beyond berjalan menuju kasur. Dari tadi, kan, Beyond berdiri terus. Dan kamar yang kini ditempatinya bukanlah kamarnya yang penuh dengan tengkorak, tetapi salah satu kamar di sebuah apartemen di Kanto. Beyond, L, dan Light lagi liburan musim gugur di Kanto. Mereka nggak nginap di hotel dan memilih nginap di apartemen karena lebih hemat.

Beyond merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya tak sengaja miring ke kiri, ke arah sebuah meja kecil yang berantakan. Di antara tumpukan benda-benda yang setengah berguna setengah tidak berguna (?), Beyond hanya tertarik kepada sebuah buku bersampul krem dengan tulisan "_Our album, you know?_"

Buku itu adalah sebuah album. Album yang aneh. Judulnya saja "_Our album, you know?_". Tetapi, di bawah tulisan itu ada tulisan lagi, "_L Lawliet_". Beyond memperhatikan album itu sejenak, kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka albumnya.

Di lembar pertama Beyond menemukan foto seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal, L. Di bawah foto itu ada tulisan, "L Lawliet". Di lembar kedua Beyond melihat foto laki-laki berambut cokelat yang sangat ia benci, Light. Di lembar ketiga Beyond menemukan fotonya, seseorang yang mirip L tetapi bermata merah darah. Di lembar keempat, ada foto L, Beyond, dan Light sedang berkumpul dan tersenyum. Beyond tersenyum simpul melihat foto itu. Foto itu diambil pada saat L, Beyond, Light, serta yang lainnya (baca: anggota penyelidikan kasus Kira, Mello, Matt, dan Near) berpiknik.

Lembar kelima Beyond melihat foto L bersama anak-anak panti, termasuk dirinya. Mello, Matt, Linda, Near dan yang lainnyapun ada. Beyond membuka lembar keenam, tetapi kosong, tak ada foto. Dibukanya halaman yang lain, tetapi ia tak menemukan foto apapun.

Beyond meletakkan album itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ia kembali berbaring. Beyond memejamkan mata, membiarkan memori-memori masa lalunya berjalan perlahan. Tiba-tiba hape Beyond bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi lagu kesukaannya.

_**Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae**_

_**Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde**_

_**Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chae ulge**_

_**Neoman gadeuk chae ulge**_

Beyond segera mengambil hapenya dari saku celananya.

"Ada sms dari L," gumam Beyond. Beyond segera membuka sms dari L.

_From: L Lawliet_

_To: Beyond Birthday_

_Beyond-kun, kau bisa menjemputku? Light sedang pergi-entah-ke-mana. Katanya ia mau beli buku, tapi lamanya minta ampun. Aku ada di toko Sweet Ice Cream Dream. Cepat jemput! Aku menunggumu._

Beyond tersenyum, ia segera membalas sms dari L.

_From: Beyond Birthday_

_To: L Lawliet_

_Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana. Jangan ke mana-mana._

Beyond memakai sepatunya, keluar dari kamar, menguncinya, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menuju toko Sweet Ice Cream Dream. Nama tokonya memang gaje, karangan author labil, sih.

Sesampainya di toko Sweet Ice Cream Dream, Beyond segera mencari L. Mata merahnya melirik ke sana dan ke sini, hingga akhirnya menemukan pemuda yang ia maksud.

"L!" teriak Beyond.

L menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya itu. Ia tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke arah Beyond.

"Apakah tadi aku kelamaan?" tanya Beyond. L menggeleng.

"Tidak, kok," kata L tetap tersenyum. "Beyond-kun mau es krim?"

Beyond geleng-geleng. "Bisakah kita pergi ke super market sebentar? Aku mau membeli beberapa botol selai strawberry."

"Tentu saja. Kebetulan aku mau beli makanan manis," ujar L.

Dan merekapun berjalan dalam diam, sampai…

_**Zetsubou za biiri **_

_**Iza rinri**_

_**Saa tomerarenai eraser rain**_

_**Zetsubo za biiri**_

_**Iza rinri**_

_**Saa tomerarenai eraser rain**_

Ternyata hape L berbunyi. L mengambil hapenya, lalu melihat ada telpon masuk dari Light. L segera mengangkat telpon masuk dari Light.

"L! Kau ini ke mana, sih? Aku mencarimu di toko gaje itu, tapi aku tak menemukanmu," ujar Light di seberang sana dengan nada cemas.

"Tenanglah Light-kun. Aku sudah pulang," jawab L.

"Nah! Itu dia! Kau pulang sama siapa? Jangan bilang kau pulang sendiri. Itu berbahaya!" jerit Light.

"Aku pulang sama Beyond-kun," jawab L.

"Bukannya dia masih sakit?" tanya Light.

L menatap Beyond dengan tatapan yang seolah bicara kau-masih-sakit-tidak?

Beyond menggeleng.

"Beyond-kun sudah tidak sakit, Light-kun."

"Oh. Bye, L. Sampai ketemu di apartemen," kata Light memutus sambungan telpon.

"Siapa?" tanya Beyond.

"Eh?" L bingung.

"Siapa yang menelponmu?"

"Light-kun."

"Oh."

Dan mereka berjalan dalam diam. Lagi.

"Beyond-kun," panggil L pelan, memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa, L?" tanya Beyond.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Beyond-kun agak aneh? Apa ada masalah?" tanya L sembari memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap mata Beyond dalam-dalam.

Beyond jadi salah tingkah ditanyai begitu. Sebenarnya ia mau bilang kalau dia cemburu pada Light, karena selalu bisa di dekat L. Tetapi Beyond malu.

"Beyond-kun?" panggil L.

"L…" Beyond balas memanggil L. "L Lawliet…"

"Ada apa?" tanya L.

Beyond mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"L, kau pasti tidak tau kenapa aku aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ya memang kumaklumi kau tidak tau karena kau bukan diriku. Namun satu hal…" Beyond menghentikan ucapannya, lalu memandangi L dari bawah sampai atas dalam-dalam.

"Apa, Beyond-kun?" L sedikit penasaran.

"Aku cemburu karena Light dan kau bisa dekatan terus. Aku juga ingin bersamamu, di dekatmu. Karena… aku mencintaimu," kata Beyond. Mukanya sudah semerah matanya.

L menjadi malu. Mukanya ikutan merah, tapi tidak merah-merah banget, sih.

"L," panggil Beyond.

"Ya, Beyond-kun?" jawab L.

"Kau menerima cintaku?" tanya Beyond.

L berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Beyond-kun, aku juga mencintai Beyond-kun. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku mau berpacaran dengan Beyond-kun. Aku mau menjadi teman dekat Beyond-kun dan ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ada di hati Beyond-kun dulu, setelah itu barulah aku mau jadi pacar Beyond-kun."

Beyond tersenyum.

"L, bolehkah aku menciummu sebentar. Sekali saja," pinta Beyond.

L tersenyum. "Iya," jawab L.

Beyond memeluk L, lalu menciumnya lembut. Beyond melumat lembut bibir L, dan L membalasnya. Beyond tersenyum sedikit di dalam ciumannya dengan L, lalu melepas ciuman lembut nan manis tersebut *lebay

Beyond dan L saling bertatap-tatapan, dan tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke super market, dengan bergandengan tangan.

**Fin **

**Omake **

"Kalian ke mana saja, sih? Aku nunggu kalian berdua dari tadi, tauk!" sembur Light pada saat Beyond dan L sampai di depan kamar.

"Ehe.. um… itu… a…ah, entahlah," jawab Beyond ngasal.

"Ngomong yang jelas, dong!" bentak Light. Beyond melempar death glare terbaiknya untuk Light dan Light membalasnya dengan death glare terbaiknya juga.

"Begini, Light-kun," L mencoba menjelaskan dan menghentikan perang death glare dua makhluk gaje nan bego tersebut *plak!

Beyond dan Light menoleh ke arah L dengan muka horor dan L menjadi takut. L menghela nafas dan mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"Tadi aku dan Beyond-kun terlalu sibuk melihat-lihat makanan manis dan selai strawberry, jadi lupa waktu," jelas L.

"Oh. Cepat masuk dan ganti baju, sana! Tak sadarkah bau kalian itu menggangguku? Cepat cepat cepat!" jerit Light. Entah sejak kapan Light punya kebiasaan jerit-jerit macam perempuan kalo ketemu idolanya.

"Ya ya ya," balas Beyond enteng sambil menggandeng L masuk ke kamar.

A/N: aduh, gajenya fic-ku ini. Fic kedua, sih, tapi fic yang pertama dihapus *ga ada yang nanya. Beyond, L, dan Light jadi OOC, ya? Kan aku sudah tulis di warning kalo pada OOC.

Oya, lagu yang eksis di sini itu lagunya siapa, ya? Ada yang bisa jawab? (reader: lo kan authornya, kok kaga tauk?)

Dan… karena author sudah capek ngetik, ada yang mau nge-review? *kaga nyambung.

Author tunggu review-annya!

With smirk and smile (?),

Bella Hamasaki.


End file.
